<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's A Boy Out In The Bay by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949349">There's A Boy Out In The Bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Pre-Relationship, i'm tagging Zed even though he only appears in the background what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't know?" Tango asked, actually a little surprised now.<br/>"What do you mean, didn't know?"<br/>"That Zed's all...that." Tango gestured towards Zed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's A Boy Out In The Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kolurize came up with the concept of Impulse seeing Zed take off his brown jacket because he's soaked and the words "#ZedaphWinsTheWetTShirtContest" fell. Ideas were thrown around and before I knew it I had all this. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Tango a moment to get it but then he started laughing.</p>
<p>Impulse turned to him, looking a little indignant.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"You didn't know?" Tango asked, actually a little surprised now.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, didn't know?"</p>
<p>"That Zed's all...that." Tango gestured towards Zed, who apparently hadn't noticed them watching from Impulse's base. He was climbing all over his buoy, his sweater jacket forgotten in the boat, white t-shirt clinging to his skin.</p>
<p>They were a bit too far away for Tango to be able to make out details, but he had seen the sight before when they had worked on Zed's second buoy. He was almost painfully familiar with the shape of his muscles, he had <em>dreamt</em> of those muscles, the way they shifted with his movements and the way they had felt when he had helped Zed to climb up onto the buoy.</p>
<p>Still, there were more pressing issues right now. He shook off the thought and looked at Impulse again, who looked like he was about to have an aneurism.</p>
<p>"You're telling me you knew all this time and you never mentioned it?"</p>
<p>"I thought you knew." Tango shrugged. "It's not like it's a secret, and I mean... we know what he's been up to at his mountain."</p>
<p>Impulse shook his head. "But...it's Zed. He's all....sheep and soft and he likes to knit and..." Impulse was gesturing wildly now, and Tango had to laugh again.</p>
<p>"I...how do you still manage to talk to him and not..." Impulse trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence for Tango to understand.</p>
<p>"I try not to think about it," he admitted.</p>
<p>Impulse groaned and gently thumped his head against Tango's shoulder. "I like...need to get my hands on that."</p>
<p>"I know, Pulsey, I know." Tango sighed as he patted Impulse's shoulder. "You and me both."</p>
<p>Impulse looked up at him, determination in his eyes, and Tango had to swallow.</p>
<p>"Tango," he said, "we have to do something about this. I can't take it anymore. We have to."</p>
<p>"Alright. Then we'll do something." And Tango was a little proud of himself that he actually got the words out, because the look in Impulse's eyes really was something.</p>
<p>Impulse nodded decisively. "Good. I think I already have an idea," he said.</p>
<p>Tango sure hoped he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on tumblr as <a href="https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com">abschaumo1</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>